Katherine Evans
|left|150pxKatherine Evans – (właśc. Catherine Monica Evans) siedamnostoletnia kotołaczka z Wielkiej Brytanii. Dziewczyna przeniosła się do Monster High za sprawą stypendium. Jest zapaloną artystką, uwielbia kino oraz komiksy, interesuje ją popkultura i sztuka w szeroko pojętym znaczeniu. Gdy przychodzi noc, kotołaczka zmienia się w swoje alter ego The Cat i zwalcza drobne przestępczości. Stara się wieść normalne życie, ale przez natłok obowiązków jest to coraz trudniejsze. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chce zachować swoją drugą tożsamość w tajemnicy, lecz nie zawsze jej się to udaje. Osobowość Katherine przypomina czasami typowego kota - preferuje samotność i podążanie własnymi ścieżkami. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie indywidualność, uważa to za jedną z najważniejszych cech jej charakteru. Naśladowanie lub dostosowywanie się do jakiegoś obrazu narzuconego przez innych wydaje się dla niej całkowitym zgorszeniem. Podobnie jak fałszywość, czy obłuda, kotka nie cierpi stereotypów, sądzi, że każdy zasługuje na święty spokój i odrobinę wyrozumiałości. Co za tym idzie, dziewczyna nie przepada za plotkarskimi oraz kłamliwymi potworami. Niektórzy mogą odebrać to jako przykład hipokryzji, bowiem Katherine chętnie zdobywa informacje o tym co się dzieje wokół, jednak wynika to bardziej z jej detektywistycznej natury niż z chęci obgadywania koleżanek przy kawie. Nastawianie innych przeciwko sobie, czy inne sposoby manipulacji są dla niej karygodne i nigdy nie zdobyłaby się na takie zachowanie w celu osiągnięcia jakiegoś sukcesu. Posądza to za prymitywne działania, bazujące tylko na nienawiści i chęci wprowadzenia chaosu. Dziewczyna odczuwa wielki szacunek dla osób, które nieustająco dążą do walki z bezprawiem. Sama jednak w codziennym życiu rzadko zabiera głos, nie chce też zbytnio zwracać na siebie uwagi, mimo wszystko zdarza się, że po prostu nie jest w stanie trzymać języka za zębami; zawsze wtedy dobitnie wyraża swój pogląd na różne sprawy. Silne poczucie moralności po prostu bierze górę. Dotyczy to głównie pospolitych, szkolnych wydarzeń i nieporozumień, aczkolwiek przydarzają jej się inne incydenty. Kotołaczka uważa się za prawą osobę, jej poczucie sprawiedliwości skłoniło ją do utworzenia swojego alter ego i rozpoczęcia zwalczania przestępczości. Chęć pomocy, a także spełnienia oraz odegrania jakieś znaczącej roli w swoim życiu popchnęła kotkę w takim kierunku. Dlaczego nie studia prawnicze lub praca w policji? Nie wszystko można załatwić legalnie i na drodze prawa, Kat dobrze o tym wie. Taka walka z nieuczciwością to jej dziecięce marzenie. Początki nie były jednak łatwe i wymagały od dziewczyny dużego nakładu pieniędzy, lecz przede wszystkim poświęcenia swojego dotychczasowego bytu. Skończył się dla niej bezproblemowy okres nastoletni, a zaczęło życie na własną rękę i igranie z przestępczym światem. Kotołaczka pierwsze próby przeprowadzała jeszcze w swoim rodzinnym mieście, gdzie lokalne media wspominały o tajemniczej postaci ujmującej drobnych złodziejaszków. Na początku swojej kariery kotka była prze szczęśliwa, niemal otumaniona doznanymi wrażeniami i przygodami jakie zaczęła przeżywać. Niestety ten etap szybko minął, a Kat zderzyła się z rzeczywistością - w grę wchodziło jej życie oraz tych, którym starała się pomóc. Wiele sytuacji mogło skończyć się tragicznie przez jej brak doświadczenia albo rozkojarzenie. Ciężko jej było pogodzić się z tym, że to co widziała na kartach komiksu, czy na wielkim ekranie jest tylko uproszczeniem trudów z jakimi się zmagała. Śmierć innych zaczęła ją prześladować. Wyrzuty sumienia, nieustająca praca w nocy, a także zauważalne problemy ze zdrowiem spowodowały, że Katherine powoli zaczęła wycofywać się z życia towarzyskiego, co poskutkowało utratą przyjaciół. Cała sytuacja była dla niej jak dodatkowy policzek od losu, lecz ostatecznie zrozumiała, że jej drugie wcielenie nie może jej całkowicie pochłonąć. Może dalsze zatracanie się w swoim powołaniu byłoby dla niej wygodne, byłoby na swój sposób ucieczką, nie zmieniłoby jednak faktu, że to wszystko mocno jej szkodzi, jest wręcz toksyczne. Obecne, ciągłe życie na granicy jest dla niej wyczerpujące psychicznie, aczkolwiek Katherine na tym etapie nie uznaje już odwrotu. Stara się czerpać radość z otoczenia bliskich jej osób, odnajduje wsparcie w samej ich obecności; stara się znaleźć w tym wszystkim chociaż namiastkę harmonii. Nie zmienia to faktu, że dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu przyjęła postawę chłodnej i wyalienowanej osoby, szczególnie po przyjeździe do Stanów. Było to w dodatku spowodowane strachem przed nowym miejscem, nowymi ludźmi. Pozwala jednak na zachowanie pewnego dystansu od reszty oraz ochronę jej tajemnicy. Kotka nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła gdyby ktoś kto jest bliski był zaangażowany w jej "nocne zwalczanie przestępczości", obawiałaby się, że mogliby zostać skrzywdzeni przez różnych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Prawdę mówiąc Kat jest całkiem zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, na dodatek udawanie niedostępnej nadaje jej aurę tajemniczości. Jest to też dla niej jakieś uproszczenie w relacjach, ponieważ kotka ma duży problem z wyrażaniem emocji. Wiele chowa w sobie, gdyż w jej mniemaniu opowiadanie o swoich troskach jest obciążające i w jej przypadku niepotrzebne. Woli pomóc innym niż sobie, przez co nosi spory bagaż emocjonalny. Z tego wszystkiego wiele swoich problemów obraca w żart, nie zmienia to faktu, iż bardzo jej ciążą. Jest to także związane z nieufnością Katherine, która ma trudności z całkowitym otwarciem się na innych, co powoduje nieustający, podświadomy dystans do pozostałych osób. Nie oznacza to, że ma jakieś większe problemy z zawieraniem przyjaźni czy znajomości. Po prostu zazwyczaj to ona wysłuchuje innych, a rzadko odzywa się, czy opowiada o sobie. Faktycznie, bywa także trochę zakłopotana przy pierwszym kontakcie, aczkolwiek jeżeli znajdzie z kimś wspólny język to niemal natychmiast ta osoba staje się kimś dosyć bliskim. Dziewczyna lubi spędzać czas ze kolegami, jednakże potrzebuje też czasu dla siebie. Po dłuższym i intensywniejszym przebywaniu z potworami robi się bardzo wyczerpana, czasem nawet spięta. Ciągła kontrola siebie po prostu wywołuje u niej zmęczenie psychicznie oraz fizyczne. W sytuacjach stresowych lub stresopodobnych często reaguje bardzo ironicznie, bądź pasywno-agresywnie. Kotka lubi drobne, nieszkodliwe złośliwości, zdarza się jednak, że przesadzi z żartem przez co odczuwa całkiem spore poczucie winy. Bardzo łatwo się przywiązuje do innych, przez co rozstania są dla niej katorgą. Trudno jej się wtedy wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, ponieważ w głębi ducha czuje, iż takie sytuacje są wyłącznie jej winą. Natrętne myśli często towarzyszą Katherine, miewa problemy, aby pozbyć się ich z głowy. Zazwyczaj stara się pilnować, ażeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, czy nie sprawić komuś krzywdy. Nie zawsze to się udaje, a perfekcjonizm dziewczyny nakręca ją jeszcze mocniej. Potrafi wybaczać innym, lecz nie sobie. Wobec swojej osoby jest bardzo samokrytyczna, co objawia się w jej relacjach jak i podejściu do siebie oraz swojej pracy. Rzadko kiedy bywa zadowolona ze swojej twórczości, a zachęcające i miłe słowa od innych odbiera za fałszywe. Źle też znosi krytykę od innych, mimo tego uważa ją momentami za zło konieczne i stara się z niej czerpać jak najwięcej, aby podobnie zastrzeżenia już nigdy się nie powtarzały. Jest jej wtedy najczęściej wstyd, że zrobiła coś gorzej. Odczuwa ciągłą potrzebę rywalizacji z innymi, ale głównie z samą sobą. Ustawia sobie poprzeczki, które są trudne lub wręcz niemożliwe do spełnienia, lecz i tak do nich dąży. Stara spełniać swoje nie do końca określone kanony mając złudne wrażenie, że zbliży to ją do ideału. Mogłoby się wydawać, iż Kat łatwo się poddaje, czy porzuca różne zajęcia. Wręcz przeciwnie, kotka jest mimo wszystko bardzo wytrwałą osobą. Trudno powiedzieć czy krytyka ją popycha do rozwoju, czy sama chęć osiągnięcia perfekcji. Nie zmienia to faktu, że kotołaczka jest wyjątkowo pracowita i odpowiedzialna. Potwierdzają to także jej treningi, podczas których zgłębiała wiedzę na temat sztuk walk. Wysiłek fizyczny jak i regularna praca pomogły jej nauczyć się odpowiedzialności szczególnie wobec siebie i swojego życia, jak i ponoszenia konsekwencji. Dziewczyna zna wiele rodzajów walk, co na przestrzeni lat pomagało jej zachować równowagę ducha, swego rodzaju spokój. Obecnie z tym jest gorzej, a sam trening już nie wystarcza. Ukojenie odnalazła w sztuce i teatrze. Przez tyle lat chowała w sobie różne emocje, przez co występowanie na scenie daje jej namiastkę wolności, podobnie jak malowanie. Katherine nie czuje w tych dziedzinach żadnych barier, wie, że nie musi się pilnować, czy choć trochę udawać. Działa to na nią bardzo terapeutycznie, gdyż w sposób niewerbalny, za pomocą pędzla lub mowy ciała może wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie troski, które jej ciążą. Zainteresowania Sztuka Kotołaczka bez wątpienia uwielbia sztukę, stara się także w niej aktywnie uczestniczyć. Katherine uwielbia chodzić po muzeach, czy zgłębiać czysto teoretyczną wiedzę o tej dziedzinie życia. Ulubionym rodzajem jest jednak malarstwo, któremu kotka mogłaby oddać duszę. Jej ulubionymi kierunkami w sztuce są impresjonizm, ekspresjonizm oraz surrealizm. Dziewczyna niedawno wróciła do rysowania po niemal dwuletniej przerwie, oprócz tego rozpoczęła malowanie farbami. Jest samoukiem, chociaż wiele razy rozmyślała nad uczestnictwem w kursach lub zajęciach. Gdzieś po drodze przewinęła się jeszcze grafika komputerowa, ale Kat na ten moment porzuciła ten kierunek, ażeby skupić się na pierwotnej formie malarstwa. Intensywnie zastanawia się nad studiowaniem sztuki i aplikowaniem do Akademii Sztuk Pięknych. Film Teatr Komiksy Makijaż Jest ukrytą pasjonatką makijażu i generalnie charakteryzacji. Dziewczyna uwielbia testować różne kosmetyki, mimo tego, że na co dzień mocno się nie maluje. Katherine jest także zainteresowana makijażem scenicznym, bardzo dramatycznym i niemal przerysowanym. Uwielbia poznawać nowe techniki, czy oglądać poradniki w internecie. Kotołaczka czasami jest poproszona o pomoc przy charakteryzacji, więc spełnia się i na scenie, i za kulisami. Zdolności i umiejętności Zdolności * Zwinność – dziewczyna jest bardzo wysportowana, całkiem szybko biega i dobrze skacze. Przy odpowiednim, choć najprostszym sprzęcie potrafi wspinać się po budynkach. Jej gibkość oraz zdolności gimnastyczne ułatwiają jej trenowanie różnych sportów. * Wyostrzony wzrok – kotołaczka posiada świetny wzrok, a dodatkowo widzi w nocy i w ciemnościach. * Wyostrzony słuch – choć jej słuch nie dorównuje wilkołakom lub psom, kotka potrafi usłyszeć dźwięki niemal niesłyszalne dla zwykłego człowieka czy potwora. * Skradanie się – Katherine potrafi być bardzo cicha i niezauważalna, co przydaje jej się w różnych sytuacjach. * Świetna pamięć – Kat z łatwością zapamiętuje drobne, na pozór błahe rzeczy. Przydaje jej się to, kiedy przeprowadza jakieś śledztwo, czy po prostu uczy się do testu z biologii. Ma pamięć fotograficzną, jednak ćwiczy także inne techniki. * Znajomość kociego języka – dziewczyna bez problemu może się porozumiewać z przedstawicielami kotowatych. Tyczy się to wielkich kotów jak i tych domowych. Umiejętności * Znajomość sztuk walki – kotołaczka od najmłodszych lat trenowała przeróżne sztuki walki, brała nawet udział w kilku zawodach. Ten sport nauczył ją przede wszystkim wytrwałości i siły ducha. Katherine opanowała następujące sztuki: ** Jujutsu ** Taekwondo ** Hapkido ** Karate ** Kick-boxing * Szycie – dziewczyna przez długi okres dorabiała sobie jako krawcowa. Jej umiejętności pozwoliły także utworzyć specjalny kostium dla swojego alter-ego. Słabości * Agorafobia – dziewczyna czasami odczuwa strach przed wyjściem z domu i znalezieniem się w miejscu publicznym. Towarzyszą jej przy tym ataki paniki i napady płaczu. * Senność – Katherine dużo czasu poświęca na drzemki, ponieważ jej organizm wymaga wiele wypoczynku. Po dużym wysiłku fizycznym kotka robi się bardzo zmęczona, dlatego zdarza się, że przesypia po kilkanaście godzin. * Niewielka siła – dziewczyna nie posiada dużej siły fizycznej, dlatego przy potyczkach z większymi od siebie przeciwnikami wykorzystuje specjalne chwyty, które umożliwiają jej wykorzystanie energii i masy wrogów. * Pechowość – kotołaczka urodziła się z zupełnie białą sierścią; w Wielkiej Brytanii takie koty rzekomo mają przynosić pecha. Sprawdziło to się w przypadku dziewczyny, dlatego Kat doświadcza w swoim życiu wielu potknięć i nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Wygląd Katherine jest całkiem szczupłą kotołaczką, o niewielkim wzroście, mierzy bowiem zaledwie 165 centymetrów. Cechuje ją wyjątkowo jasne futro, które jest pozbawione jakichkolwiek plam lub przebarwień. Z dołu jej pleców wystaje koci ogon, natomiast na czubku jej głowy znajduje się para szpiczastych uszu. Są one przekłute w czterech miejscach. Katherine ma długie ciemnobrązowe włosy, które zależnie od ilości słońca mogą się nieco rozjaśnić. Kotka nosi je najczęściej rozpuszczone, z przedziałkiem na środku i prześwitującą grzywką. Oczy dziewczyny mają zielono-żółtą barwę, cechuje je wąska źrenica oraz charakterystyczny koci kształt. Brwi kotołaczki są proste i gęste, dziewczyna bardzo rzadko je reguluje, ponieważ preferuje ich naturalny wygląd. Od czasu do czasu podkreśla je kredką. Generalnie makijaż Kat jest dosyć minimalistyczny i skupia się na podkreślaniu jej rysów twarzy. Katherine ma drobny koci nosek, w którym okazjonalnie nosi septum. Ma wysokie kości policzkowe i okrągłą buzię; na jej prawym policzku znajdują się dwa drobne pieprzyki. Jej usta są niewielkie, choć całkiem pełne i zazwyczaj są podkreślone szminką w beżowym kolorze. Dziewczyna maluje cienkie kreski na powiekach, które dodatkowo ozdabia jasnym, lekko połyskującym cieniem. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Mówi z mocno słyszalnym brytyjskim akcentem. * Ma wyjątkowo śnieżnobiałe futro. * Zawsze nosi buty z wysoką platformą. * Najczęściej spóźnia się na lekcje lub przysypia w ostatniej ławce. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Trudno być złym, gdy na świecie jest tyle piękna. 10px —do Rhiannon. *10px Bez bólu i cierpień nie istniejemy. 10px —do Sory. *10px Biochemia dowodzi, że nie ma różnicy pomiędzy miłością a dużą tabliczką czekolady. 10px —słynne chińskie przysłowie. *10px Pewnie powinnam teraz powiedzieć coś śmiesznego. Wiesz, tak jak Schwarzenegger w Terminatorze, albo w jakimkolwiek filmie akcji, ale nie mam już na to siły.10px —do Lucasa. *10px Kochanie wróciłam! Och... zapomniałam, że nie gram w tym filmie. 10px —do siebie. *10px Uczucia who? 10px —no właśnie, co to takiego? *10px Ostatnie trzy dni spędziłam na oglądaniu Gwiezdnych Wojen... Czuję się jak śmieć. 10px —kiedy bycie nerdem weźmie górę. *10px Szczęść boże o tej porze każdy wypić może. 10px —kiedy Kat pić już nie może. *10px Nie próbuję być sassy, ja po prostu jestem sassy. Od urodzenia. Prawodpodobnie. 10px —do Natashy. *10px Co robiłam przez ostatnie 48 godzin? Spałam... 10px —pewnego razu gdy policja zapukała do jej drzwi. *10px Oburzające. 10px Klasyczny Potwór leftKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia left|200pxAnglia (ang. England, język staroangielski Englaland) – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Drop Dead Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Katherine utrzymuje całkiem dobre kontakty z rodzicami. Od momentu, gdy dziewczyna wyjechała z kraju ich relacje znacznie się polepszyły. Tak rzadkie widywanie się sprawiło, że wszyscy doceniają własne towarzystwo i nie ma nawet kiedy się pokłócić. Kiedy dziewczyna mieszkała w Anglii dochodziło między nią, a rodziną do wielu nieporozumień. Związane były głównie ze złym zdrowiem psychicznym kotołaczki oraz wieloma niewyjaśnionymi sprawami między rodzicami, które ostatecznie zostały zażegnane przez rozwód. Obecnie Katherine odwiedza swoje rodzinne strony tylko w święta, kontakt utrzymuje drogą poczty elektronicznej i smsów. Matka dziewczyny ma na imię Barbara i pracuje w banku. Kobieta jest całkiem ciepłą osobą, jednak momentami bardzo wymagającą, szczególnie w stosunku do córki. Kat ma nieco lepsze relacje z mamą, z którą mieszkała podczas pobytu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kobieta stara się akceptować Katherine i jej wybory, chciałaby, aby jej córka była po prostu szczęśliwa. Nie zmienia to faktu, że miała pewne obawy co do wyjazdu i życia na własną rękę. Relacje z jej ojcem nie są aż tak dobre, jednakże pozostają w przyjaźni. Niegdyś dochodziło między nimi do poważnych kłótni. Scott jest znany ze swojej wybuchowości, co też znacznie potęguje napięcie powstające podczas sprzeczek. Dziewczyna wie, że jej rodzic ją kocha, jednak nie zawsze akceptuje jego wybory i decyzje. Mężczyzna pracuje od niedawna jako taksówkarz, praca sprawia mu wiele radości, tym bardziej, że przez niemal dwa lata był bezrobotny. Dalsza rodzina Dziewczyna ma wujostwo i dwie kuzynki od strony mamy, w tym jedną dalszą. Brat Barbary znany jest ze swoich konserwatywnych poglądów i specyficznego zachowania. Katherine nie cierpi swojego wujka, uważa go za kogoś nie do zniesienia. Widzi się z nim tylko podczas świąt, ale i tak ma go wtedy dosyć. Nie lubi się z mężczyzną, znaczną niechęć można wyczuć także od niego. Ciotka Kat jest zdecydowanie spokojniejsza, bywa wręcz wycofana z relacji rodzinnej. Większość czasu spędza na usługiwaniu swojemu mężowi. Ich córka niedawno wzięła ślub i jest w szczęśliwym związku. Para bardzo dobrze się dogaduje i planują dziecko. Dalsza kuzynka dziewczyny jest po prostu córką kuzynki jej matki i jej brata. Kotołaczki widują się raz na kilka lat, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że także nie pałają do siebie miłością. Matka dziewczyny próbuje na siłę utrzymać iluzję "idealnej rodziny" co działa Kat na nerwy. Przyjaciele Jade (rip trochę) Natasha Markov Amelie Purrmeow Dziewczyny poznały się w szkole, gdzie połączyła ich przyjaźń do podobnych rzeczy. Obie kotki mają wspólne zainteresowania co zdecydowanie pomogło im utrzymać i umocnić kontakt. Katherine początkowo miała lekki dystans do Amelie, która wydawała jej się bardzo uszczypliwa, a momentami wręcz niemiła. Jednakże po dłuższej znajomości kotka zrozumiała, że zachowanie koleżanki spowodowane jest pewnego rodzaju "maską". Ame tak chroni swoją wrażliwą osobowość, starając się zdobyć autorytet, czy uznanie wśród innych. Katherine parę razy wyrażała swój pogląd na tę sprawę, tłumacząc dziewczynie, że nie musi tak postępować, aby wzbudzić szacunek pozostałych, aczkolwiek zazwyczaj siedzi cicho na ten temat. Wie, że może liczyć na kotkę - i z wzajemnością. Ich znajomość znalazła się na innym etapie przez sytuację związaną z alter-ego Kat. Amelie jest redaktorką naczelną w szkolnej gazetce, opisuje zdarzenia głównie związane z życiem uczniów. Wkrótce większe gazety zainteresowały się działalnością zamaskowanej postaci. Nagłówki zdobił pseudonim Katherine, która zdobywała coraz większy rozgłos. Jason Coitchie Bliscy znajomi Zareen, Sora, Jack Rabbit Znajomi Heather Sharma Adrienne O'Dheas Kaveh Madi Mayahuel Miłość Dziewczyna ma na swoim koncie kilka związków, jednak były to głównie przelotne zauroczenia, które kończyły się niemal tak szybko jak zaczynały. Przez dłuższy czas kotołaczka nie szukała nikogo, życie uczuciowe uważała za zbędne. Wiele zmieniło się po poznaniu Jasona, z którym początkowo utrzymywała wyłącznie koleżeńskie stosunki. Po dłuższym czasie ich relacja przekształciła się w 'przyjaciół z korzyściami' i wciąż trwa. Kotce bardzo zależy na chłopaku i nie chce go stracić, dlatego odrzuca myśl, że może czuć do niego coś więcej. Wie, że Jason nie chce związku, więc postanowiła milczeć na ten temat. epizodzik z Madi Wrogowie Lucas Cry Wystąpienia Power Ghouls ~ The Cat - Issue #0 * Rebirth of The Cat W pierwszym numerze poznajemy historię powstania jej alter ego. Portrayals 150px|leftW filmie live-action w rolę Katherine mogłaby wcielić się brytyjska aktorka Felicity Jones, która w 2015 roku była nominowana do Oscara w kategorii "najlepsza aktorka pierwszoplanowa” za rolę Jane Hawking w filmie Teoria wszystkiego. Zasłynęła także z filmów takich jak Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny - historie (2016), Inferno (2016) oraz Siedem minut po północy (2016). W angielskiej wersji językowej głosu mogłaby użyczyć Eve Myles - aktorka, znana głównie z kilku ról serialowych: Torchwood (2006) oraz Broadchurch (2013), a także głosu Merrill w grze Dragon Age II (2011). Natomiast za polską wersję językową mogłaby odpowiadać Anna Cieślak, która podkładała głos Ciri w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 13 listopada. * Jest zodiakalnym skorpionem. * Katherine jest biseksualna. * Potrafi grać na pianinie, jednak od kilku lat nie ćwiczyła na tym instrumencie. Chciałaby ponownie wrócić do tego hobby i odświeżyć swoją umiejętność. * Zawsze ma pomalowane paznokcie. * Jej największym marzeniem jest pojechanie na Nekrocon. Okazuje się, że udało się je spełnić rok temu, miała wtedy okazję poznać swojego ulubionego komisowego rysownika - Jima Lee. * Bardzo lubi świeczki zapachowe, szczególnie o zapachu czekolady i wanilii. Nie przepada za intensywnymi i sztucznymi zapachami, preferuje delikatne wonie, w tym kwiatów. * Uważa się za beztalencie wokalne co nie przeszkadza jej w ryczeniu na karaoke. * Jej telefon zawsze nosi ślady upadku czy zarysowań, często wypada jej z rąk. * Niemal codziennie sprawdza horoskopy. Jest trochę uzależniona od astrologii. Oprócz tego bardzo często wybiera się do Sory na tarota. * W dużych nerwach sięga po papierosy. Nie jest z tego dumna i stara się walczyć z tym nałogiem. * Jej ulubionym komiksem jest Batman: Hush. * Uwielbia kaktusy i sukulenty, ponieważ są to śliczne i niewymagające rośliny. Katherine nie ma ręki do kwiatków, wszystko jej więdnie. * Zasusza każdy bukiet, który dostaje. * Nie przepada za piwem, za to lubuje się w winie i wódce. * Dziewczynie wydaje się, że nie ma poczucia rytmu i nie potrafi się ruszać, jednak słyszała wiele komplementów na temat jej tańca. * Pierwsze zarobione pieniądze wydała na nowe części do komputera. * Ma w zwyczaju nazywać psy i koty 'dywanikami'. * Zbiera pastelowe zakreślacze i ozdobne taśmy klejące. * Absolutnie uwielbia kosmetyki od Too Faced. * Gdy nie może spać słucha playlisty z dźwiękami morza lub głosu Boba Rossa. * Tworzy playlisty z muzyką niemal na każdą okazję. * Cytaty dziewczyny są inspirowane postacią Seliny Kyle. * Playlista inspirowaną postacią znajduje się tutaj. Stroje Basic = *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' |-| Power Ghouls = *'Linia:' Power Ghouls *'Postać: ' The Cat *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' |-| Cyber Revolution = KatherineCyberRevolution.jpg *'Linia:' Cyber Revolution *'Broń:' elektryczny pejcz *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' Galeria DudleKat.png Moodboardkatherine.png|moodboard Od innych Katherineodlilanero.png|od Lirru ♥ Takietamocccc — kopia.png|świąteczny obrazek od Trefla ♥ Katherine for Kaciak.png|od Melody ♥ JayKatbySzczygiełeł.png|od Szczygła ♥ Katherine.PNG|w wersji The Sims 2 od LilyWolf ♥ Katherine_moodboard_by_AG.jpg|moodboard od Amity ♥ CzaszkaKatherineodAmity.png|od Amity ♥ Kat i Aurora0005.jpg|od Amity ♥ Stare projekty, nieaktualne KatS.png|prototyp S:COF KatScaris.png KatKillerStyle.png KatPG.png|prototyp Power Ghouls TheCatComiCoverissue1.png|prototyp pierwszej okładki komiksu Katherine na Necroconie.jpg|Autorstwa Szczygła Img077.jpg|Art Class autorstwa Galaxy*Supernovej KatherineDeadTired.png KatSS.png KatherineZombieDance.png KatherineBasic.png Katnahalloween2013.png KatherineRollerMaze.png Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Wielka Brytania